Accidents in the workplace can be catastrophic and expensive. In working environments such as construction, transportation, defense, logistics industries, users need to be able to keep their line of focus while being prompted of the hazards around them. Previously, the industry used safety alarms for this purpose.
Safety alarms are often fixed-positioned devices. As a result, these alarms are limited in the types of communication they can transmit. Hazards often go unnoticed because of the limited ability to transmit warnings to users individually or en mass. This presents a problem for users, their employers, and their insurance companies.
Current wearable solutions involve augmented reality products that overlay data on as much of the wearer's view as possible. These solutions utilize on-board computation, high resolution displays, and generally have broadcasting capabilities. Each wearable device is complex and expensive. Current solutions require precision alignment and larger, heavier, batteries.
A user needs a simple indication of data that is pertinent to their lives while maintaining their line of sight. This data to be recorded and analyzed on an individual basis in order to perform data analysis on how to change user behavior. Presently, there are no such devices that perform both of these tasks.